Forum:I'm back/lucky
Hi all. I'm back after monthes of un-activeness. I decided to play a little Borderlands over the weekend and I had a great time. After Halo Reach & Little Big Planet 2 came out, BL got put on the back shelf, but after monthes of nothing I'm back. The best part... My first Craw run happened to have a nice Jackal (lvl 66) as a reward, So, I'm kinda hooked again. I'll try to be on the wiki more and am glad to be back! P.S. anyone wanna give me the quick version of what i've missed over the past few monthes on the wiki? It's great to be back 14:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Here might be a funny place to start. I am rather new but this wiki is great for lots of laughs. 14:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats great. I remember a couple of those quotes. Now if only I could stay on the wiki all day... but that's what I get for being on it in school. Hey, at least your playing borderlands again :) 14:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) UBERORB. You actually came back around at a great time, I was inactive for a bit too, as well as CJ. There are a couple fresh faces you should become familiar with, but other than that you haven't really missed much. 15:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Always good to have more people around the wiki 16:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! As posted you have not missed much other than the Ussual noobs from the GOTY edition coming here thinking they " FOUND " modded gear. Other than that same old, same old. 16:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I see Robot and Ricey are on here quite a bit after i finished lurking around on here, as well as a few vets. Also if anyone wants to join me over the next few days, I'll be doing craw runs desperately trying to get more high level pearls. After I got that jackal, I became addicted again... Curse my obsessive desire to have nice things :) ... Hey, I resemble that remark Veg... The newb thing, not the mod thing. With all your userboxes Uber, I could not determine what system your on... 20:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) He is on Xbox. I know because I traded with him once. 20:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, look what the cat drug in. You know, I voted for you for sysop, Orb. Then you just disappear, and now you breeze back in and everything is supposed to be cool? I don't think so, buddy.... Nah, just kidding (like 90% kidding). Glad to see you back, fo realz. 20:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did kinda go off the grid. I blame LBP2 and Reach! (And school, and drumline, and...) No, but it is nice to be back. Now I'm off to kill the Craw... If anyone wants to join me. let me know... yo sup Orb im on mondays, tuesdays, and fridays so when u ready for a game just send an invite (im already on ur friends list....) welcome back to the wiki!Soulhunter2008 (talk) 06:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, I've been upgrading my inventory the past few days, so LOTS of craw 'n' armory. Hey nice to have you back! if you need anyone to play with ask me. i will drop what im doing to play because i have nothing else to play. im usually on whenever on the weekends in the morning is the best time to get me. My inventory is updated. If anyone reading this can dupe me a tunami that would great. my GT: littlemanSMG 04:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC)